Doctor Doom/Bio
Doctor Doom, real name Victor von Doom, is the ruler of Latvaria, scientist, and would-be-conquerer. Though Doom is extremely brutal and ambitious, he has been shown being able to put his ego aside for the greater good and work with the world's heroes when needed. And while he rules over Latveria with an iron fist, he genuinely cares for his subjects. Born in Latveria, Doom was the son of a gypsy healer and a sorceress. His parents were killed while Doom was still young, and he swore revenge on the world he blamed for their deaths. A genius, Doom attended college in the United States, where he met fellow prodigy Reed Richards. One day, Richards stumbled across Doom's notes on a machine with which he planned to access his mother's spirit. Discovering a flaw in Doom's calculations, Richards informed the young genius but was arrogantly turned away. Doom proceeded with the machine's testing, and the flaw caused an explosion which scarred Doom's face. Expelled for his dangerous experiment, Doom traveled to Tibet, hoping to find someone who could cure his scars. Instead, he fell in with a secret order of monks, studying with them for many years. Constructing a highly-advanced suit of power armor, Doom donned the mask while it was still hot, further damaging his face. Returning to Latveria, he took control of the country by force, setting up a benign dictatorship. He then set his sights on the whole world, vowing not to rest until he had globally extended his rule, and killed Reed Richards, who was now know as the superhero Mister Fantastic. __TOC__ Battle vs. Albert Wesker (by Hipper) It was a beautiful day in Latveria, and Doom was walking in the village. He then saw a man in shades wth a black coat teleport in front of him, and try to kick Doom, but Victor dodges. "How dare you strike Doom!" "Out of my way, for I am Wesker!" Wesker then teleports behind Doom, but Doom reacts quickly, and blasts Wesker with an energy beam. Wesker then teleports above doom, and strikes him from above. Wesker then picks up Doom and throws him near a tree, then teleports and strikes Doom again, then teleports, and launches Doom into the ground. Doom then gets angry and Foot Dives Wesker, knocking him back. Wesker pulls out his pistol and starts open firing at Doom, but it doesn't even tickle Doom. Doom shoots electricity, shocking Wesker. Doom then kicks Wesker in the face. Doom then punches Wesker in the face, then follows up with an uppercut. He then flies near Wesker, and launches him down. Wesker tries to fight back, but Doom counters these blows, but is caught off guard with a punch. Doom is launched back, and ducks before Wesker could teleport and hit him. Doom then grabs Wesker and starts shocking Wesker to death. As Wesker is down for the count, Doom pulls out his energy gun and blows Wesker's head off. Satisfied that Wesker is dead, Doom continues his stroll through Latveria, barely even harmed during the encounter. Chris and Jill mourn over Wesker's death, while Doom steal Wesker's work over the years and turns into a new device for him. Winner: Doctor Doom Expert's Opinion Doom won because he was smarter, had better experience with combat, and wasn't harmed by any of Wesker's attacks. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Fu Manchu (by CuchulainSetanta) No battle written. Winner: Doctor Doom Expert's Opinoin TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios